


Глубина морального падения

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor and Fluff, M/M, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Ещё есть кое-что, на что Барри не готов пойти, даже учитывая... всё остальное.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Глубина морального падения

– С тобой явно что-то не так, – заметил Лен. Он вообще был достаточно наблюдательным человеком. Как не быть при его профессии?

– С чего ты решил? – удивлённо спросил Барри.

– Перед тобой коробка с пиццей. Уже пять минут. И она ещё не исчезла. Явно что-то не так.

– Это пицца с ананасами.

– И что? Другой нет. А ты всё равно как пылесос.

– Ну не настолько же! Лен! Я могу смириться с бойфрендом-преступником, с тем, что приходится из-за твоих делишек торчать в этой дыре не пойми где, смирился даже с этой кроватью, где каждая пружина хочет проткнуть мне организм, смирился, правда! Но пицца с ананасами? Моё моральное падение ещё не настолько запущено!

Лен только возвёл глаза к потолку, пытаясь прикинуть, где достать другую еду в три часа ночи в незнакомом городе, пока на хвосте висят федералы. Когда между бровей Барри появлялась эта хмурая складка, то всё – пиши пропало. Вот из принципа не съест эту чёртову пиццу, даже если урчание его живота слышно и на противоположном побережье, а любая попытка воспользоваться скоростью вгонит в кому. Но нет, видите ли, моральное падение у него не закончено. Кто бы знал, что именно это станет проблемой в их и без того неутешительной ситуации? Пицца, чтоб её, с ананасами. Что-то не так? Что-то определённо не так! С головой не так!


End file.
